Dawn of 13: 3 Part Battle finale: Timmy Cosma
by gothrockfairy
Summary: It's Timmy's 13th birthday and of course, things fall apart as he embarks to face his evil counterpart Anti Timmy, to save his beloved family. "Now it was time to get serious, let the best-tortured soul win."
1. Part 1:The Beginning of the End

Here we go guys! The beginning of the end, but for whom? BTW off topic today I watched "Timmy's Secret Wish" it was a one hour special and it is amazing…it's one of their more emotional specials, and they have a lot of those. So here it enjoy part 1! I don't own FOP but Anti Timmy however is mine! Also in this chapter there will be a part where we switch the narration to Timmy's POV, just to go deeper inside his psyche during this time. Okay now for real enjoy!

Dawn of 13: 3 Part Battle: Part 1 The beginning of the End 

Morning surrounded Dimmsdale, another quiet March day. It was the day Timmy had been looking forward to for a long time, his 13th birthday. Slowly he opened his drowsy eyes, he jumped out of bed startled.

"Guy's it's my birthday!" There was no response and could not believe the reality in front of him. The smile on his face disappeared, and the warmth in his cheeks turned cold. The room had been singed, burned, and destroyed. "Oh...oh no." The fishbowl was broken with pieces of glass and puddles of water scattered all over the place. Timmy quickly glanced at his necklace, it wasn't glowing. The power was missing. "What's happened here?" Timmy was overcome with distressed and anger. He slammed his foot down and heard a "crack!" He lifted his foot up carefully; it was no ordinary piece of glass he smashed. It was a monocle. Timmy clenched it in his hand, realizing the suspect. "No... Anything but this! Think, okay I need to get to Fairy World." Just as he was about to depart he remembered one crucial thing. Jorgon. In order to get the help from Jorgon he'd have no choice but to reveal himself. " Even if it means being locked up away forever, I'm not going to let Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof suffer under Anti Cosmo's wrath! FAIRY WORLD!" He shouted. In a mili second, he was in Fairy World. A very quiet Fairy World, just perfect for the situation at hand.

"JORGON VON STRANGLE!" Timmy yelled, Jorgon appeared in a huge cloud as usual.

"TURNER! What do you want and how did you get here? Where are your fairies!"

Timmy cleared his throat, "Actually, it's not Turner it's Cosma."

Jorgon blinked, "That last name...it belongs to Cosmo and Wanda." Jorgon took another look at Timmy. His auras were very visible once again. "No this can't be true! Poof was the last fairy baby born in 10,000 years! How did they get you past me! How!"

"Let's just say that Cosmo and Wanda outsmarted you by hiding me on a planet called Earth 13 years ago. But how they got around you isn't the biggest issue right now! I woke up this morning and my whole family was gone! My room was invaded and massacred! The only evidence I found was this monocle. Jorgon, Anti Cosmo is after us again and especially targeting me this time! Why else would he take them away?"

"No Timmy, it's not just Anti Cosmo this time. Since you are a Fairy like the rest of us, you have a counterpart like all the rest of us."

Timmy gulped, "You mean?"

"Yes! This is the work of your evil counterpart Anti Timmy! We must get to Anti Cosmo's castle I'm sure he'll be waiting for you there. And since he is also 13 today he is practically invincible! You better have something planned out."

"Maybe?"

Jorgon slammed his face into his hand, "Whatever, here we'll take this boat across the sea, they won't be expecting us to appear this way."

Timmy nodded; he took in a deep breath as he walked down the doc into the boat.

"Timmy you have to control your emotions right now, try to calm yourself down. If Anti Timmy sees your Auras he will know you are distressed and defeat you."

Timmy closed his eyes and centered all his feelings to a different place, he opened his eyes again. "Okay, let's go."

TIMMY'S POV

I could only hope that they were okay. My star pendent still had no light or a twinkle. I only hoped that it would return to me, before it's too late. Dark purple clouds and thunder begin to erupt the once calm waters. The sky is gone, and so is the light. Jorgon was trying his best to keep the boat going forward, and the weather was not helping at all. What if we didn't make it? What if the end is here? Some birthday this is turning out to be. Not even Jorgon as strong as he is can contain the boat from the crashing waves.

"Timmy, I need you to hold on as much as you can!" He hollered at me. I clenched my hands around anything I could hold on to. Unfortunately I don't have the best arm strength. I feel my fingertips starting to go numb because of the freezing water.

The boat continues to rock like a helpless bottle bellowing under waves, which was all it took.

"TIMMY!"

I heard him scream, and I had no time to react myself before falling into the arctic waters.

I was only able to yell a quiet "Help!" In between going under. The current violently pulled down and swirled me around. My body could not feel anything; my thoughts go to my family. If they were okay, and how my existence has put them in so much danger over and over again. The water continues to press into my lungs, maybe I'm not meant to make it. A small light pierces through the pitch black sea, the light is waiting for me now, my world will be gone. To my surprise I look down and it's not heavens light, but the magic coming from my pendent. It's glowing again. I feel something grab my shirt color, and I squirm as I'm pulled back into the atmosphere. I try to breathe in the sweet oxygen for my lungs sake.

"Thank God you had the necklace on, or I would have never been able to locate you. The light is almost brighter than the sun." Jorgon said poofing up bundles of warm towels. He cringed. "You must have lost a lot of oxygen just look at you lips and face!"

He poofed up a mirror for me to see. He was right; I looked like a drowned zombie.

"Not a problem." I managed to croak out. I put my hand on my face and lips, warmth slowly returned to my cheeks. I looked back in the mirror again; my lips and face were the normal color.

Jorgon trembled before me and pointed, "How did you do that?"

"That's a long story, you can talk to Wanda about it sometimes." Wanda. Mom. I hope she was okay. Poor Poof is probably afraid who knew what Anti Poof was trying to do to him. And my counterpart. The opposite of everything that I am. Was he truly invincible? Could my magic alone be enough? The storm clouds still lingered over us, but the waves were calm. On the horizon dawned Anti Cosmo's castle. It looked more cynical and more depressing then the last time I was at this grim estate. The only hope around was my pendent as it twinkled. It must be the fact that Cosmo and Wanda are near along with the magic they have retained. The boat docked on the shores of Anti Fairy World, after the near fatal journey, but the journey was far from over.

"Jorgon with all due respect, I'm going to ask you to stay here. If you come they'll definitely see you as a threat and flee."

Jorgon nodded, but the look on his face did not seem to agree with me. "Fine. You mistakes cause so much grief."

Before I could even begin my ascent, I turned around. "You know what I might have been a mistake in many others eyes, but without me who knows where Fairy World would be, after I've saved it over and over again! Think about it, we so called "mistakes" happen for better purposes!" I huffed away feeling good about what I said. Now it was time to get serious, let the best-tortured soul win.


	2. Part 2:Revitilization Fire

Here is part two of the epic battle; there is only one part left, and then the finale.

Dawn of 13 Part 2:Revililization Fire

Timmy walked up to the castles hidden entrance; he didn't know what exactly would wait for him beyond that door, other than Anti Timmy. The only thing that troubled Timmy was the sudden sharp pain throbbing in his back, slowing down his tendency to get to the door. His back was not in fight condition, but he had no other choice at this point. Sundown was approaching fast, time moved so fast in Anti Fairy World. Finally he reached the top where the secret door entranced dwelled. Unfortunately the door wouldn't budge. Timmy was puzzled on how to get in, and then it came to him. He took in a deep breath, and placed his hand on the knob.

"Open." He whispered, the door made a loud clunk sound. Timmy turned the knob, and the door slowly opened. "No turning back." He said heading inside the castle. The door behind him slammed, startling his fragile self. He held himself together as he began to creep around the castle. With each step voices started to echo through certain parts of the castle. The star necklace glowed whenever certain voices elevated in sound. Timmy gripped the star pendent in his hand, listening for the voices. Step by step in the right direction the voices did indeed grow louder, and clearer. The necklace led him to a big foyer; for it glowed it's absolute brightest. He knew in his heart that right below him, the battle awaited there. He bent down and crawled toward the long horizontal railing. There was Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof all in separate magic containments. Guarding them was the evil mastermind Anti Cosmo, and Anti Timmy was pacing the room waiting for Timmy. Timmy turned and leaned his back against a pillar, tears streaming from his beautiful blue eyes.

"No I can't cry, I got to be emotionless if I'm to defeat him." And with that change of emotion Timmy wiped his tears, stood up, and began walking down the other vertical staircase that would lead him to the first floor of the foyer.

"Wanda look!" Cried Cosmo.

Wanda lifted up her heavy head, "Timmy!" She cried out weakly, but just loud enough for the evil Father and son to hear.

"Is...is that him Father?" Anti Timmy asked breathless.

Anti Cosmo's eyes were wide, he nodded. "Yes my son, that is him."

Anti Timmy slowly approached to meet him at the bottom of the staircase. "Well well well, at last we meet. Why it's like looking into a mirror, a pathetic mirror!" He spat at the floor. "I'd wish you a happy birthday, but I'd imagine you haven't been having a happy day!" Anti Timmy laughed out loud.

Timmy tried to remain unamused, as he continued to remain emotionless. "Why did you take them? They got nothing to do with you."

Anti Timmy cocked his head. "Oh but they do, you see if they were free they'd been protecting you, and we can't have that now. I can tell you are not in the mood for games aren't you Timmy?"

"No." Timmy said with no warmth in his tone. "Look dude I understand that you want a fight, but there is no need for one. Just please let my family go."

Anti Timmy rested his cheek on his hand. "Hmm, then I'd have to kill you right now, and that's no fun. I want to watch you tremble as the unworthy piece of shit that you are!"

"Don't you call my son that you son of a bitch!" Yelled Wanda from her containment.

Anti Timmy turned from Timmy and violently struck her with his wand. "SHUT UP!"

Wanda screamed in agony falling down on the floor. Timmy felt something on the inside break, as he lunged for Anti Timmy.

"Don't you touch my Mother again! If it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get...ow!" Timmy winced in pain again his eyes rolled in the back of his head and he collapsed.

Cosmo shook his head. "No..no come on Timmy get up! Please!"

Anti Timmy and Anti Cosmo laughed evilly in almost perfect unison." Well I guess we know who won that fight, pathetic mishap he was!" Anti Timmy said kicking Timmy in his side.

"Come son let's dispose of these things!"

As the two started walking away, Timmy opened his eyes again. He felt a fluttery feeling in his back, no more pain. He ran his fingers through his hair; it felt edgy and stronger than his usual get up, along with the overall texture. The blood that circulated through his body was no longer weak.

"Yeah it's going to be me!"

Anti Timmy and Anti Cosmo stopped. They turned around and their eyes looked above them.

Timmy was floating in the air, as he wings fluttered at sonic speed. A bright green stripe pierced his brown hair. His blue eyes were surrounded bye his Mother's aura. His transformation was fully complete. His humanity no longer existed within him, he was all fairy. "I am Timmy Cosma, son of Cosmo Julius Cosma, and Wanda Venus Fairy winkle Cosma and I'm going to kick. Your. Butt!"

Anti Timmy got close to his son's ear." Kill him."

Anti Timmy screamed as he flew up at Timmy. Timmy dodged the first attack and flew away.

"You expect to beat me without a wand! HA! You can't do any magic without a wand!" Anti Timmy yelled firing another attack on Timmy.

"You're wrong, see I tend to take after my Mother's side!" Timmy thrusted a magic spell at Anti Timmy with his bare hands knocking Anti Timmy across the foyer.

Anti Timmy growled firing more attack on Timmy, destroying parts of the castle. Timmy's fast speed and agility was proving to be a challenge for Anti Timmy.

Fire after fire. Shot after shot, the battle raged on. With every magic spelled hurled, and every chance to kill. Timmy flew back around throwing punches at Anti Timmy. Anti Timmy clawed at Timmy's face, and punched him twice as hard. Magic blood fell from the sky landing on the floor, a light red river.

"Face it; your life has always been a disaster! You've never known true love, only abuse and abandonment!" Anti Timmy said zapping Timmy cutting thickly into his skin. "You were born without a purpose, and you will die without a purpose!" Timmy luckily dodged the death zap and flew away from Anti Timmy. His taunts kept ringing in his ears, Timmy gasped for air, closing his eyes tight. "You've only and will only know the feeling of rejection. Your Earth parents never cared as they left you at home time after time after time, never fitting in, never being accepted, never getting the girl you wanted! Being a failure in the eyes of everyone! And what's worse is that you know who you are, you say it, but you will never be happy, but I truly know who you are...you're the fucker who KNOW ONE WILL NOTICE WHEN YOU ARE DEAD!"

"GET OUT OF MY THOUGHTS!" Timmy screamed lashing magic hurdles of fire toward Anti Timmy. "I know who I am, I just said it myself. I'm a FAIRY! And my true parents loved me so much, that they only wanted the best life for me, because of their unconditional love! And someone who can't love isn't capable of receiving love, people like you!"

Anti Timmy's final ounce of patience was broken, he charged up his wand to its full capacity, and fired it right at Timmy. The fire from the blast blew up a firestorm eventually surrounding the area in darkness. Then only light remained, only silence.


	3. Part 3:The Ultimate Choice

Well guys here is the finale of Dawn of 13, and sadly after this we have the big wrap up, and then it'd the end of this story! I had had an amazing fun time writing this story, and I never thought it be as huge as it was. Coming home reading reviews of fans literally begging for the next installment is what any writer could dream of, and you guys have made that happen thank you. Enough of my rambling please enjoy the last part of Dawn of 13.

Dawn of 13: Part 3 The Ultimate Choice

Timmy was nowhere in sight as the dust clouded the room making any vision blurry. Anti Timmy looked around for his counterpart, still nowhere. Cosmo put his hands against the wall of his imprisonment, hoping Timmy would appear. Wanda at last awoke from Anti Timmy's blow. 

She slowly stood up, glancing the area with her eyes.

"Where's Timmy? What happened Cosmo?" Wanda asked her husband, he said nothing. "Cosmo?" She pleaded more anxiously.

He looked to face his wife. Her face was pale, and her eyes were surrounded by her distressing aura. "I don't know sweetie. They just fought...and Timmy..." Cosmo's eyes were filling with tears.

"Is he dead, did you kill him?" Anti Cosmo asked.

"It should have, yes." Anti Timmy growled.

But out of the dust a bold yellow light busted.

"NO WAY!"

Timmy walked through the rest of the dust smiling proudly, "Yes Way! Oh and another thing you have really bad aim. You need to focus on your target like this!" Timmy flew at Anti Timmy knocking him on the ground, yet Anti Timmy was quick and kicked Timmy and onto the floor.

"Come on really? Haven't you learned anything?" Anti Timmy grumbled as he continued to hit Timmy.

Timmy rolled back and forth avoiding any blow to the face he could. "I suppose I did learn one thing." Timmy said kicking Anti Timmy's wand holding hand, and flew up to catch it. "You don't have any power without your wand!"

Anti Timmy shuddered as he realized the horrible truth. "FATHER DO SOMETHING!"

Anti Cosmo whipped out his wand, only for Timmy to take it as well. The Father and son looked at each other. "Please spare us, this was all a big misunderstanding. Blame my Father this was all his doing!"

Anti Cosmo turned to his son, "Why you evil little brat! This is also half your doing, and as of now you are grounded!"

"What?"

"ENOUGH!"

The two looked up at Timmy. "I'm in control now. Even though both of you deserve the worst possible fate, I'm going to spare you anyway."

Anti Timmy and Anti Cosmo sighed, "Phew."

"BUT! I will however do this." Timmy rose up the two wands, and using his own magic abilities imprisoned both of them. "There not only are you trapped in this irreversible containment, you are both frozen completely inside of it!" Timmy shrunk the containment and chucked far across the castle. He then floated over to his family, and used all his newfound power to free them. The magic containments all broke at once.

"Timmy!" The three of them exclaimed. Timmy flew into his parents loving arms.

"You were so brave, and I am so very proud of you." Wanda said kissing Timmy's cheek.

"Come on if we can get home fast enough we can through you a birthday party!"

"Nah, Cosmo that won't be necessary, because I got everything I ever wanted right here." Timmy said hugging onto his Dad. "Besides there's someone we all need to talk to anyways."

"Like who?" Cosmo and Wanda asked.

A few moments later Timmy opened the secret doorway to outside world, it was dawn. For the first time in all of Anti Fairy World's history a sunrise actually took place. Timmy led his family down to the docks, where Jorgen was still waiting. He stepped out of the boat, and onto land to greet them.

"I can see you were the victorious one here, Turn- I mean Cosma."

Cosmo and Wanda's eyes went large. "He knows!"

Timmy nodded, "Yeah he knows now. Here are Anti Timmy and Anti Cosmo's wands, you can do whatever you want with them."

Jorgen grabbed the wands and broke them into pieces, tossing the bits into the sea. "There that is done with, now what to do with you?"

Poof hugged onto Timmy. "Timmy stay here."

Wanda nodded, "Please don't tell me you're going to take Timmy from us."

Jorgen shook his head. "No I'm not going to take Timmy away, but it is time."

Timmy floated forward. "It's time to make my decision isn't it?"

Jorgen nodded. "Yes, you must choose now, but choose wisely."

Timmy looked at Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof, then back at Jorgen. Timmy waved up a magic window; he made it able to show him everything he did on Earth. The people he encountered, the struggles he had to overcome, all the abuse and misery over a 13-year span. Yet there were some good times. Having magic at his hand to make life better, getting a kiss from the prettiest girl in school, all the adventures. Timmy waved his hand down removing the window, he sighed very deeply.

"Well?" Asked a rather impatient Jorgen.

Timmy turned back and smiled at Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. "I know my choice now, and forever."

The four fairies stood still, waiting for the answer. 

"I choose the life that was stolen from me."


End file.
